Coincidences
by the crazy cat lady
Summary: Carlisle runs into the same vampire through out his human and vampire life and doesnt even realise it... doesnt even realise that she loves him...
1. Chapter 1

"_Go to the fair_ she said, _it'll be fun_ she said," Irina murmured sarcastically as we watched Sasha mess with the general male populace. Kate and I giggled. Sasha looked at us and glared, shaking her head in mock annoyance.  
The three of us sat on a fence, our legs swinging over the side. Almost every person took a second glance at us – male and female.  
"I wish I could read minds," Kate snickered.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because then I could tell whether they thought we were hot or just weird. _And _if any of them wanted fun tonight." She winked. Only Kate.  
"Why don't you go and ask? You know they're not going to say no," Irina told her.  
"I like them to come to me," she smirked. Me and Irina looked at each other and rolled our eyes.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small boy, maybe about two or three, wandering around by himself. He looked lost and scared, biting his finger nails but not sucking his thumb like I would have expected from most children his age. I immediately felt drawn to him. He tripped over his feet and tumbled down a couple of sharp steps, going sprawling into the gravel. Kate and Irina flinched and I stood up. The scent of blood saturated the air.  
We all jumped up. Sasha's head snapped up toward us, both in warning and in fear. The other two sensed this and began to back away. I went forward toward him.  
"Tanya!" Sasha yelled, her voice begging me not to attack. I smiled at her to show her I was in control. She relaxed slightly but looked confused, her brow creasing. I approached the child. He still hadn't picked himself up, but instead lay there as if he didn't have the will to. To my surprise he wasn't crying.  
"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" I asked him gently.  
He jerked back, scratching his hands and knees again. "D-d-da-d s-said n-not to-to t-tal-k t-to stran-ger-s," he stuttered. His voice shook as if he was crying and he was very quiet. His accent made me smile. "H-he s-said t-th-at I'm b-bad."  
It shocked me that he said _he's_ bad, not that _it's_ bad.  
He rubbed at his wrist, the red transferring onto his arms. They were covered in bruises that were not caused from his fall. He squeezed it and the tears started to fall.  
"Where are your parents?" I looked around for someone that slightly resembled him.  
"I-I-I don't k-know," he whimpered. He was becoming more and more upset.  
"Come here," I reached toward him. He pulled back and tried to stop crying. "It's alright, I won't hurt you, I only want to help." He curled up tightly, willing me not to touch him. I was at a loss of what to do, I couldn't just leave him there. I picked him up. He froze, going stiff, his whimpers becoming quieter.  
He was a lot lighter than I anticipated, and I could fell every bone in his body. He felt brittle, as if I would break him just by touching him, which I probably could. I enjoyed the warmth of him, the feel of his heart beating against me. The suddenly longing for my own child hit me like a wave. I smothered it down.  
"It's okay honey," I rubbed his back. He gave in and lent into my shoulder, nuzzling into my neck. Tears I could never cry pricked my eyes. "It's okay," I repeated gently. He started to cry, properly now. I wished I could cry with him. "What's your name love?"  
"C-Carlisle," he mumbled into me. He was more relaxed now.  
"Tanya, what are you doing." Sasha stood behind me, hands on hips. It wasn't a question, but more of a threat. Carlisle shrunk into me.  
"He's hurt. We can't leave him here." I prayed that she would understand that he wasn't the only one that needed this.  
"He's not our responsibility," she snapped. Her face told me she understood, but that she still wouldn't risk it.  
"I will meet you back home when I've helped him," I told her sharply.  
She glared, serious this time. I met her gaze with the same expression. I had never stood up to her before, we always got along. She looked shocked. Carlisle was trembling, scared.  
"If you get in trouble with the Volturi, I will NOT bail you out." She spun on her heel and disappeared into the crowd, taking the other two with her. I knew she was serious.  
"Carlisle, it's okay. She's just my…mum. Do you know where your mum is?"  
"I d-don't have a-a mum," he whimpered. I squeezed him a little bit tighter.  
"What about your dad?"  
"Don'tknow," he said quickly. Fear. He was holding onto me now.  
"We'll go clean you up a bit okay? And then we'll go find who you belong to?"  
He hesitated before nodding. I readjusted my hold on him so I could walk and took him into the nearest bathroom. I sat him on the edge of the counter and gently persuaded him to let go of me. He was reluctant to do so. His eyes were wide in the dim lighting. I dampened some tissues and carefully wiped away the majority of the blood. He didn't complain or cry out once.  
Although there were many of them, the grazes weren't deep but I bet they throbbed. He kept touching his wrist.  
"Let me see," I told him, pulling his hand away from it. Over the short time since he had fallen, it had become purply-black. "Sweetie I think you might need to go to see the doctor?"  
"No!" he yelped, pulling away from me. "I don't deserve to go. If I am good then God will protect me but I'm bad so I have to learn." He said it uniformly, like it had been rehearsed a thousand times before.  
"Who told you that?" I gasped, shocked.  
"F-father," he replied quietly, looking at his hands, fidgeting.  
"I think your arm might be broken, he won't mind." I couldn't believe I was trying to reason with a three year old. Sasha would have laughed. He didn't look convinced so I picked him up again.

I walked up to the receptionist.  
"Hi, um, I think that Carlisle might have broken his arm?" I half asked, half told her.  
"You're pastor Cullen's boy right?"  
He nodded unsurely.  
"Okay wait there; I'll go find the doctor."  
She disappeared down a hallway, returning with a man. He had a low thick brow and a hard face. Something about him made my skin crawl. I couldn't believe I was letting him near the small child.  
He led us to a dingy small room that was dimly lit and stunk of rat pee. Carlisle stood holding onto my leg.  
"Let me see son," he said in a gruff voice. Carlisle hesitantly held out his arm. Just as the doctor lent over to examine it, a man with a red face appeared in the door way.  
"CARLISLE WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TALKING TO STRANGERS?! WILL YOU NEVER LEARN YOU STUPID BOY?!" His voice was scratchy and loud, scary to me even though I could have killed him in seconds.  
"I-i-i-I'm s-sorry d-d-daddy!" Carlisle shrieked, pure terror reflecting in his little voice. He backed up to stand behind me.  
"YOU!" His father screamed at me. "GET OUT! NOW!"  
"No!" cried Carlisle.  
"SHUT UP!" he yelled at him. "OUT!" He looked me in the eye and pointed to the door.  
Carlisle was sobbing, more upset than he had been when he fell. "I want to go too," he cried to me. My heart broke. I wanted so badly to pick him up and run. The nurse was grabbing my hand and trying to pull me away. I knew I had to move or I would give Sasha's family away.  
My eye's burnt as I walked out the door. Once I was out I ran like a coward into the woods, desperate to get away from the child's cries. I ran home where Sasha opened the door, wrapping her arms around me as I sobbed, unable to make tears like he could.  
"There was nothing you could do Tanya," she told me after I told her what happened. "He's a human. He would not do you any good."  
I buried my love for the child deep inside, knowing I would never see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Irina had left long ago with some other male that was about to have the time of his life.  
I, on the other hand, watched the blond boy across the bar. He stood leaning against the table with his friend.  
"You like that one, huh?" Kate nudged me and motioned to him. I couldn't hide my smile.  
"I guess…"  
"He's cute," she told me. She was right. The human was hot, even by vampire standards. His figure was almost perfect and his hair fell perfectly across his face.  
He laughed and his friend pushed him, subtly pointing to another girl that was a few feet from them. The blond blushed and shook his head. I caught a snippet of their conversation.  
"She doesn't even know my name," he told him. His accent made goose bumps rise across my skin. I liked him more than I should.  
"That's because you won't go near her," the friend replied, smiling.  
"Y-yeah, well…" His stutter made him even cuter.  
"I didn't know you were into goths," Kate remarked.  
"Goths wear make-up. He just dresses darkly," I defended him without knowing why. She laughed.  
"Looks like you've got competition, you had better hurry up or it won't be you he's going home with…"  
I nodded, not used to the feeling. Smiling, I walked over and stood next to him. His friend smirked.  
"Hi," I said. He straightened and looked at me.  
"Oh, um, h-hi me…?" He asked shyly.  
"Yeah, I guess," I giggled. He went red. His friend looked from me to him, grinned, and slunk away, going over to someone else he apparently knew. My target looked after him at a loss. "You new around here?" I kept my tone sweet as I asked him.  
"N-no, I just, um, don't drink very much." He smiled at me quickly then glanced away. I liked his honesty.  
"I haven't seen you before."  
"Me neither," he replied. "You, I mean, I haven't seen you…before…" he added quickly. I laughed again and glanced back at Kate who I knew was ease dropping. She looked amused.  
"What's your name?"  
"C-C-Car- Dammit," he gave up and started again. "Carlisle."  
"I'm Tanya."  
He stood awkwardly like he didn't know what to do. "I'm going to be honest a-and say i-I have no idea w-what I'm s-supposed to do now," he laughed and shook his head, covering his embarrassment.  
"That's okay." We stood in silence for a few minutes. He fidgeted. I was just pleased to be talking to him. "Do you want to dance?"  
"I can't," he said quickly. "Um, I'm really uncoordinated...Wait, I don't think you're supposed to tell girls that. Crap." He covered his mouth and hid behind his hair. I could see him expecting me to leave.  
I touched his hand on the counter. It was warm and I could feel his pulse.  
"Your hands are really cold," he mumbled.  
I laughed. That was not generally the reaction I got from touching men.  
"Sorry, that was weird…" he looked like he wanted to crawl under something and hide.  
"I think I like weird then," I told him, squeezing his hand when he tried to pull it away.  
"You must be crazy then," he mumbled under his breath. I wouldn't have been able to hear it if I had been a human.  
"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked seductively, batting my eyes at him.  
"Um, yeah actually." He either hadn't taken the hint or not realised it was there. I grinned, sliding my hand into his, liking his innocence. "Okay…" he mumbled when I did so. He seemed incredibly unsure of himself. I found it kind of sweet.  
"I like you, Carlisle," I giggled.  
"I like you too, I guess." He smiled. If I had needed to breathe, I wouldn't have been able to. I slid me arm around his waist, enjoying the fact I was finally getting somewhere.  
We started walking, not really in any direction but me subliminally guiding him toward a hotel I had booked previously.  
"Is your friend back there going to miss you?" He asked, glancing behind us.  
"Naa, she's got her eye on some guy."  
He laughed. "Yeah? Well who've you got your eyes on?"  
I looked at him, eye brows raised.  
"Oh." He blushed and looked away. I put my hand on his cheek and made him look at me. Winding my arms around his neck, I reached up and kissed him, sliding my tongue between his lips. He didn't do anything at first, just stood there enduring it. I waited for him to protest that he had a girlfriend, but he didn't. Eventually, he kissed back. I pulled myself closer to him and he wound his arms around my waist. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hotel lobby. The receptionist stared at us. He let go of me and stepped back.  
"Hi," I said, waving at her and leading him toward the stairs.  
"Hello…" she mumbled. "Carlisle, are you sure you should be doing that, I mean you father would not be happy."  
He shrugged and continued following me.  
"CARLISLE!" She yelled, standing up at her desk. He laughed and we ran the rest of the way, me slightly in front of him. When I unlocked the door he paused in the doorway, as if considering what he was actually doing here. Apparently that didn't change what he was doing.  
We kissed again. I pushed him back onto the bed, grinning. Falling on top of him, I ran my fingers through his hair. He laughed nervously. I slid my hands down his body and started undoing his belt. He bit his lip.  
"N-no T-Tanya s-stop," he said quietly, almost a whisper. I kept my hands resting on his stomach and tried to kiss him. He pulled away. "P-please? I-I-I-" He was hyperventilating and just generally freaking out. I had never had a man say no to me before and it was almost funny. I also couldn't warrant going any further without it being rape.  
I rolled off him and sat on the edge of the bed. He sat up too, the shy boy from the bar returning.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him, a bit confused.  
He stared at his lap, considering if he would actually tell me or not. "I, ah, I don't like being touched, a-at all. It freaks me out. And to be h-honest, I think I was only going through with this because my father would hate because we're not married and he's a priest. So um, I should p-probably leave…" He spoke quickly and headed toward the door. I felt a bit sad that he was going.  
"Carlisle, wait, we don't have to do that."  
"That's what you wanted wasn't it? You only went to the bar to find someone to have sex with?"  
I nodded reluctantly. He had caught me out. He fidgeted before turning the door knob.  
"But you're different. I actually like you." If he was telling the truth then I guess I should too. "And I would like it if you stayed… And I promise I won't try anything again…"  
He smiled again, still nervous. "I think you should go find yourself someone normal." He turned to leave.  
"I don't want someone normal! I want you!" I felt like he was breaking up with me.  
"You don't even know me."  
"Then help me know you," I said, half pleading.  
"Why? You won't like me." I couldn't see him anymore.  
"You don't know that! Why would you think that?"  
"Because nobody does! Fuck, my own father doesn't like me."  
"Carlisle! You can't know that. You're his son, he has to love you." If I was human I would have cried.  
"Yes I fucking can!" He was upset; I could hear it in his voice. He appeared in the doorway again, pulling back his sleeves. "You know what my earliest memory was?"  
I was too scared to ask.  
"My father burning me with the end of his cigarette so I would cry for his friend's amusement. I was one and a half." He held his arm in front of me so I could see the scars.  
"What's that from?" I ran my finger down a thicker mark. It looked like the skin had been torn out in a chunk.  
"I fell down some steps or something at fair when I was little. A lady picked me up and took me to the doctor. I begged her to take me home with her but my father forced her to go. My wrist was cracked so when we got home my father snapped my arm and that's where the bone came through." He yanked down his sleeve and walked away. He had tears running down his face.  
"Carlisle!" I yelled, running after him. "Wait!" I pinned him against the wall, my arms on either side of him. "What's your favourite colour?"  
"Why?"  
"How old are you?"  
"Tanya, what are you doing?" He tried to get away and I used more strength than I should have against him.  
"Getting to know you. I like you. What's you first good memory?"  
"Her. Let me go please?" He fidgeted again and I knew it was my touch upsetting him.  
"Who?"  
"The girl who picked me up that day. I want to go home," he whimpered.  
"Second?"  
"Second what?! I want to go home…" The tears started again.  
"Memory?"  
"It doesn't matter. I need to go home…"  
"Is that why you're crying?" I got the sense it was not. He wiped his face as if only just realising.  
"N-no…"  
"Then why?"  
"Because I'm crying?"  
"What?"  
"I-I'm crying because crying makes me want to cry, like throwing up makes me want to throw up…" he looked embarrassed.  
I laughed but not in a mean way. "It's okay Carlisle; I didn't mean it like that."  
He pushed past me, ducking under my arm. "G-goodbye Tanya, go find someone normal." He didn't say it harshly but it still hurt. I knew no matter what I said now he was still going to go.

I watched the little boy from the fair walk away…

Please R&R :)


End file.
